C'est toujours la première fois
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Derek et Pénélope après l'absence du premier pour une enquête. Petit OS déconnecté de la série.


Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Jeff Davis. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

**C'est toujours la première fois**

- Tu viens boire un verre avec nous ?

Derek regarda ses collègues, une lueur un peu effarée au fond des yeux. Comment pouvaient-ils poser une telle question ? Certes l'heureuse conclusion de l'affaire qui les avait menés dans le Minnesota justifiait que l'équipe ait envie de fêter l'événement pour une fois, mais cela n'enlevait rien aux dix-sept longs jours qu'avait duré leur intervention et il n'avait qu'un désir, rentrer enfin chez lui. D'ailleurs Hotch leur avait faussé compagnie dès leur arrivée à l'aéroport, pressé de retrouver Jack après plus de deux semaines loin de lui, laissant à Rossi le soin de remettre le rapport que lui-même avait rédigé durant le vol.

Emily lut la réponse dans ses yeux et eut un sourire un peu contrit :

- Oups ! Je sais question idiote ! Bon ben… à dans trois jours alors Derek.

Et tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit Reid ajouter :

- Et ne fais pas trop de folies en retrouvant…

Le reste se perdit dans l'éclat de rire qui secoua le profiler tandis qu'il fuyait au plus vite comme si chaque nouvelle minute passée dans les parages risquait de le coincer au bureau indéfiniment.

Et tandis qu'il roulait enfin vers chez lui, il se mit à penser à sa famille qu'il avait hâte de retrouver. Dix-sept jours sans sa femme, c'était une éternité pour lui !

_Enfin enfin je te retrouve  
>Toi qui n'avais jamais été<br>Qu'absente comme jeune louve  
>Ou l'eau dormante au fond des douves<br>S'échappant au soleil d'été_

Quatre ans maintenant qu'ils s'étaient mariés en présence de toute l'équipe et même de Gideon revenu pour l'occasion, pour féliciter le nouvel époux et embrasser l'heureuse élue.

Qui aurait cru qu'un jour ils en seraient là ?

_Tu peux m'ouvrir cent fois les bras  
>C'est toujours la première fois<br>_

Quatre ans, quatre ans de bonheur pur auprès de sa blonde déesse…

Il n'avait rien vu venir à vrai dire. Pendant longtemps Pénélope n'avait été pour lui qu'une amie très chère, quelqu'un sur qui il savait compter en toute occasion. Et puis il y avait eu ce jour affreux où il avait failli la perdre. Et ce jour-là il avait compris que sa vie sans elle serait vide et sans espoir.

_Absente comme souveraine  
>Qu'on voit entre deux haies passer<br>O toi si proche et si lointaine  
>Dès que l'amour file sa laine<br>Entre nos doigts désaccordés  
><em>

Ils avaient commencé à se voir en cachette de leurs collègues et amis, voulant avant tout se mettre à l'abri de leurs esprits caustiques. Pénélope surtout avait peur de leur réaction, parce que sous ses dehors libérés, elle restait une femme peu sûre d'elle, romantique et complexée, qui n'arrivait pas réellement à croire que l'homme qui représentait pour elle son idéal absolu ait pu jeter son dévolu sur son imparfaite petite personne.

_Tu peux m'ouvrir cent fois les bras  
>C'est toujours la première fois<br>_

Derek sourit en se souvenant qu'à l'époque il avait eu quelques doutes sur les qualités professionnelles des autres membres du groupe qui n'avaient rien vu. Pénélope, elle, avait attribué cette cécité au fait qu'il était tellement improbable qu'ils puissent avoir une aventure ensemble que, même s'ils avaient copulé devant eux, les autres auraient encore cru à un virus quelconque plutôt qu'à l'histoire d'amour qu'ils vivaient.

C'est ce jour-là que Derek avait vraiment compris combien la jeune femme était incertaine quant à leurs chances de réussir une vraie relation. C'est ce jour-là qu'il lui avait demandé de l'épouser.

_La faim de toi qui me dévore  
>Me fait plier genoux et bras<br>Je n'aurais pas assez d'amphore  
>Ni de mots encore et encore<br>Pour y mettre son terme bas  
><em>

Il se gara rapidement, sentant son pouls s'accélérer et un sourire heureux commença à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il imaginait déjà les embrassades, les cris de joie et ce corps qui se presserait contre le sien.

Depuis quarante-huit mois, il ne se lassait pas de serrer contre elle celle dont il savait désormais qu'elle partagerait sa vie jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

_Tu peux m'ouvrir cent fois les bras  
>C'est toujours la première fois<br>_

Lorsqu'il avait prononcé les mots rituels : « … jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. », il avait eu la conviction que ce n'était pas juste une formule toute prête, maintes fois servie et maintes fois trahie. Il prenait l'engagement de l'aimer, de la chérir comme elle le méritait et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher la chance qui lui était donnée.

Tellement de gens osaient penser que c'était Pénélope qui avait de la chance, sans se rendre compte que c'était lui qui était le grand gagnant dans cette union.

Jour après jour la femme qu'il aimait lui offrait son amour, sa protection, sa tendresse : il avait à ses côtés une femme ardente dans les étreintes, mais aussi une mère affectueuse et attentive, une sœur taquine et parfois agaçante, une amie à qui il pouvait tout confier sans aucune pudeur, sans aucune honte… Elle alliait la beauté à la douceur, l'humour au sérieux, son côté bohême ne retirait rien à son efficacité et à son engagement de tous les instants.

Elle était parfaite et auprès d'elle il pouvait enfin être heureux, sans arrière pensée.

_La soif de toi par quoi je tremble  
>Ma lèvre à jamais desséchée<br>Mon amour qu'est-ce qu'il t'en semble  
>Est-ce de vivre ou non ensemble<br>Qui pourra m'en désaltérer  
><em>

Il hâta un peu le pas. A mesure qu'il approchait de l'entrée, son cœur accélérait ses battements et ses paumes devenaient moites.

Il sourit à ces manifestations d'adolescent à son premier rendez-vous, lui qui était bien loin de celui-là. Mais c'était aussi la grande force de son épouse : jamais il ne savait qui allait exactement l'accueillir : la femme enfant capricieuse, la femme d'affaire austère, la femme au foyer facétieuse, la femme fatale mutine ?

Tant de visages pour une seule personne… un seul visage pour son amour.

_Tu peux m'ouvrir cent fois les bras  
>C'est toujours la première fois<br>_

Il n'eut pas le temps d'insérer sa clé dans la serrure : déjà la porte s'ouvrait et elle était contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et pressant son corps contre le sien d'une manière qui lui fit comprendre qu'il lui avait manqué autant qu'elle l'avait obsédé durant tous ces jours.

Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, s'enlaçaient dans une danse effrénée qui fit très vite monter la température entre eux. Les mains se mirent à courir sur les corps, se redécouvrant.

_L'amour de toi par quoi j'existe  
>N'a pas d'autre réalité<br>Je ne suis qu'un nom de ta liste  
>Un pas que le vent sur la piste<br>Efface avant d'avoir été  
><em>

Et puis une petite voix les interrompit brusquement :

- Papa !

Derek se détacha de sa femme pour accueillir dans ses bras leur fils de trois ans.

- Hé bonhomme… Comment vas-tu ?

Enlacés ils rentrèrent ensemble et, après avoir tendrement câliné le gamin, et l'avoir remis au lit, Derek se tourna vers Pénélope.

- Et où est la petite merveille ?

- Devant toi mon prince ! répondit-elle l'air sincèrement étonnée de la question.

Il éclata de rire, retrouvant avec le même plaisir sans cesse renouvelé l'humour délicieux de cette femme.

- D'accord… et l'autre petite merveille ?

Avec un sourire elle l'entraîna vers la chambre où dormait leur fille, née un mois auparavant et dont il avait si peu profité avant de devoir partir pour le Minnesota. C'était pour cela que Pénélope n'avait pas couvert cette affaire : elle était encore en congé maternité.

Ils s'attendrirent ensemble devant le bébé si parfait puis à nouveau la faim de l'autre qui les dévorait s'empara d'eux.

_Tu peux m'ouvrir cent fois les bras  
>C'est toujours la première fois<em>

Le bonheur… oui, c'était ça.

Derek Morgan était un homme heureux : il avait réussi là où tant de ses semblables échouaient jour après jour aux quatre coins de la planète.

Et cette pensée ne le quitta pas tandis qu'il basculait fiévreusement sur leur lit celle grâce à qui il avait atteint cet état de grâce.

**FIN**


End file.
